SSoHPKC
Seamus "SSoH" O'Doherty is a YouTuber known for his amount of uploaded videos, sarcastic humor, and deadpan trolling. Bio Real life Before his career in YouTube, Seamus worked at his local Target for three and a half years, which caused him to have an extreme hatred for it. He quit Target around March 5th, 2011 to make YouTube his day job. For many different reasons, Seamus has a hatred for Target; one being that the female shoppers were all old women trying to hit on him. Then, when he quit and went back to shop there, there were now young women shopping there. He also took college classes. He stated that all this was horrible and 'poopy'. Seamus previously lived in Chicago. In February 2012, he moved to the Creature House in Colorado with some of the other Creatures, before moving into his own Apartment in early 2013. He is currently dating and living with AshhBearr, a fellow YouTuber. He also has a pet cat named Mr. Meowgi (despite the name, the cat is a girl). YouTube The meaning of Seamus’ username (SSoHPKC) has been a popular question amongst fans since the start of his YouTube career. According to a Q&A video, he created the name in 2003, five years before he started YouTube commentaries. The “PKC” portion of which was born during one of Seamus’ college classes, in which a project was to create a fictitious design firm, and the acronym ended up being “PKC”. This is a reference/homage to the Mother/Earthbound series and actually means "Psycho-Kinetic Collaboration." The “SSoH” part was found out to be "Sir Seamus of Halo", which Seamus confirmed was found out and leaked onto the internet at RTX 2014 when he told a fan that you can look it up and find it now. Seamus then uploaded this video explaining the meaning and background of how the SSoH part of his name originated. Only a couple of people (including Jason LazyCanuckk) that knew Seamus from before he started producing videos knew of its true meaning before it was released. The analogy he used was “my name to me is what Sp00n’s face is/was to him”. The reason Seamus started his YouTube career was because he saw some people doing commentaries on YouTube. He liked it and thought he could do it too and used it for stress relief. Although it was rocky and slow at first, he eventually raised to what he is now, getting paid well after getting his account partnered by YouTube. From Seamus' start in October 2008 to April 2009, he used an old headset which was low-quality. He sounded more depressed (possibly from his Target experiences), and did not provide sufficient commentary for most of his Let's Plays. Many of the games he did during this era were primarily Mario hacks, although he had also done games like Mother 3 and F.E.A.R., which are no longer on his channel. In March 2009, he had mentioned buying a new headset, but was not able to due to budget reasons. However, by April 10, 2009, he upgraded his audio equipment and his old headset disappeared from memory. He would continue to make overhauls on his equipment between early 2011 and 2013. To get more popular, Seamus went to a group similar to Machinima, Game Anyone (his old intros were him saying "This video is brought to you and part by Game Anyone.com"). He stayed with them for a while but he quit it when he got picked up by Machinima. His channel was created on He about 8 months later on October 9th, 2008. Seamus met the Creatures when all Machinima directors were meeting each other and that's how he got to be friends with the Creatures. He started playing with the Creatures when he got a new computer in early February. Seamus has been known for the large amount of video 'uploading sprees' where he uploads a large amount of videos in a relatively short amount of time. His real reason for this is what he calls a side effect from working in Target. Although Seamus doesn't tell this often, his top excuse is to keep track of all the times he had sexual intercourse with someone or something, like his old Xbox, or the infamous Snorlax plushie, or The Silverback Gorilla, a popular meme in Seamus' community. Starting from mid August to November of 2013, Seamus did not appear in any videos on the hub. It was later explained in an update that he was sick and not feeling on par, so the other Creatures told him that they wanted him to wait until he feels up to it, taking time off. He returned in November 2013, starring in his own short "Where's Seamus". Since then, he has started to appear on the hub regularly again. Seamus took another short hiatus from uploading videos starting November 1st, 2014. Ashh stated on Twitter that he was taking another break. However, in this tweet Seamus stated that he would be back soon. In a stream, Seamus mentioned that he enjoyed streaming more than pre-recording things, and that there would probably be more videos on his channel of recorded streams. In February of 2015, Seamus disabled comments on all of his videos. He is thought to have done this because a lot of people on his videos complain about him not uploading, or that he spends too much time with The Creatures. He re-enabled comments on December, 31th 2015. Seamus suffered a kidney stone in late July of 2015, which was announced in this tweet by his girlfriend, Ashh. Departure On December 30th, 2015, Seamus posted a video he had recorded in August talking about his sickness and what had been going on in his personal life. He also announced his departure from the Creatures, planning on going back to what he did on YouTube when he was working at Target and taking stressful college courses. Currently, he is on good terms with the Creatures, and in turn the group made a tribute video for him. Following his announcement and video he received support through Twitter from many Creatures, current and former, including Gassy Mexican, Sly, Ze, James, and Dan. Currently Ongoing Games *Dishonored 2 *Watch_Dogs 2 Catchphrases and Quotes *"Shotgun Rain!" *"Frag out!" *"Jesus Tap Dancing Christ!" *"Wow..." (in response to something outrageous or astonishing) *"Minecraftchick needs to fix these signs" (used when doing Minecraft maps) *"Holy _____ Batman!" *"Everything is coming up Milhouse" *"Hold the phone" (normally when doing something while recording) *"Riddle me that Batman" (referencing the Riddler from Batman) *"Don't mind if I do." *"I've/You've got this, there's no way I/you don't got this" *"Thank you _____, you're a gentlemen and a scholar." *"CHEESE IT!" *"Day Three of ____" *"Is this death? That is definitely/definitely not death" (used only in Mario Hacks) *"What a high-horse!" *"I've got the moves!" and "This guy's got some moves!" *"You wanna go? You wanna go, bitch?" *"I don't like Jack-o-lantern's ____, that dude owes me five bucks." *"This is shenanigans." *"Where in Carmen Sandiego is _____" *"At any rate..." *"...Outstanding..." *"Sup." (on Twitter) * "Notify your congress man, and or state legislative." *"Are you for realsies?" *"Boom-Boom?!" *"Well this/that sucks..." *"Smooth Cola Pepsi" *"Police! Search warrant!" *"♪Bup Bup Bup Bup♪" *"Well you Mr.________, can suck my ass" *"_____ all the way in Bufu fucking Egypt" *"This will hur-..." *"I don't follow ________ news!" *"REZNOR!" *"This place looks like Detroit!" *"DOME'D!"(When he gets a headshot.) *"I accept these terms and conditions of..." *"And I cast you the fuck out!" *"I like ________, he's a cool guy." *"That was a Creature Charge." (Used only in Left 4 Dead 2 when someone fails with the Charger.) *"Meanwhile, in the Justice League..." *"Look at that _________ and being __________." (Said in The Last Update series w/ Sly and Immortal.) *"OUT-FUCKING STANDING MARINES." *"Something like that." *"I'm new here." or "That's how we do things in Europe." (Used in GTA 4 Walkthrough.) *"______ and all that good stuff." *"Wow, look at that ______." (Only used in IRL videos, often on the Creature Hub channel.) *"______ is a douche" *"Hot Damn!/Hot Diggity Damn!" *"I don't have fucking skin, its fucking circumsized you piece of shit!" (said in Minecraft Daily to Sly) *"I'm a cool guy" *"There/That is a ______ there/that is" *"Wing wangs" (used to indicate money) *"They ____, that they did!" *"Storytime's over!" (GTA) *"It was his last day!/He was going to retire soon!" (used occasionally when someone dies) *"Looks like he won't be in _________ 2." (referring to a sequel of a game he's playing) *"Yoink!" *"That's why they pay me the big bucks!" (used in NSMBU Walkthrough) *"There's an enderman over here, he's stealing blocks!" (said in Minecraft) *"Whose dick do I have to suck to..." (usally said when dying or looking for an item) *"What is this, Detroit?" *"See ya!" (said when someone abruptly dies) *"What/Like a bunch of douchers." *"If ___ was alive before, ___'s not now." *"Here he comes, to save the day!" (usually sung) *"It was alright." (when reviewing a movie during Creature Movie Trips) *"How's it going, everyone." *"For the group" (in TreeTopia) *"Counter!" *"This sucks." *"...Hard in the paint..." *"Yeah like..." *"RIP combat multiplier" (used only in Fable Anniversary) *"FOUR KILLS!" * "Calculated! / That was calculated as shit!" * "Hello to you to Tien" (when the screen become very bright suddenly) * "Jim Gaffigan? More like Jim Laughigan" Filmography Creature Short Appearances Trivia * He was the third Creature overall to hit 1,000,000 subscribers. * Seamus stated sarcasiticly during Creature Talk that if somebody figures out what SSoHPKC means he will shut down his channel. Although he eventually posted a video explaining the meaning behind SSoHPKC. * Seamus has been a dedicated Let's Player for longer than all the current Creatures. Though both Kootra and Nova had uploaded videos earlier than he had, their videos were small shorts and machinimas, not Let's Play-style videos. * Seamus was Retsuprae'd, which he wanted, but it still caused a flame war. He had posted a response video informing his subscriber-base that he doesn't mind. * On his first appearance on Creature Talk, Seamus' name on the "Who's Here" list was misspelled by Gassy as SSoHPKFC. It was believed to be a play on the restaurant chain, KFC. Although that may be the case, it might have just been a typo. * Seamus' first known video was a Super Mario World hack called "Brutal Mario." * Seamus was the only Creature to never have a personal intro, something that the other Creatures, particularly Nova, constantly reference. In early 2010, however, he had a GameAnyone.com intro to almost all of his videos, and, on rare occasions, he uses a Machinima intro. * Seamus's outro music is provided by dubstep YouTube channel, Monstercat. (Formerly Monstercat Media) * Seamus had uploaded the most videos out of all the Creatures, with over 12,000 as of 2014. * Seamus has used five other channels over his career: SeamusPKC, used for vlogs and real-life videos, SSoHPKCTubeCasts used for podcast videos featuring him and his friend Jason (LazyCanuckk), SSoHBlackOps, created as insurance in case he received a copyright strike for Call of Duty: Black Ops gameplay, HossMusicGames, used for Rock Band videos, and LooserEnds, used for game endings after Machinima had issued a warning about them and copyright. * Seamus' copy of Black Ops had a glitch where every texture was shown in either black, white, or chrome. He had made three videos featuring this glitched copy: CoD: Anything Goes Series Episode 1: Chrome Ops I, Chrome Ops Campaign Gameplay Episode 1, and Chrome Ops Nazi Zombies. Seamus later put his copy of the game for auction. * Out of all the Creatures, Seamus seems to have the most problems with glitches and freezes. * Although Seamus uses SSoHPKC on YouTube and SeamusPKC in Minecraft and other social media outlets, he prefers to be known as SSoH and to be called Seamus while in public. * He won the first Head 2 Head Challenge against Sp00n in Super Mario 64. * He recorded a silent playthrough of 007 Blood Stone "for funsies." * During the January 2012 livestream, his microphone picked up audio from a porno. He later stated in the livestream that he was getting bored so he started to watch a porno for his own personal pleasure and to troll the Creatures. * His most popular video is Darksiders 2 Walkthrough / Gameplay Part 1 - Saving War. * His Grand Theft Auto 3 video was used in CNN's story on Video Game Violence. * He was the host and editor of the Creature Hub series The Creatures Play. * Seamus use to sing a parody of "Chocolate Rain" called Shotgun Rain. * In many of his videos, he insults Detroit, mainly mocking its filth and crime (Example: Gary the Creature Snowman). * He enjoys rain of both the shotgun and water varieties. * As of February 4, 2012, he is in a relationship with Ashley Patching (known on YouTube as AshhBearr). * He has a pet kitten named Mr. Meowgi in reference to South Park (as Mr. Meowgi is female) and The Karate Kid. * For much of his adolescence, he went to Catholic private schools. ** However, in his Killing Floor Q&A, he stated that he is agnostic. * He voiced Medic in TR4PVILLE. * His first video game was Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo. * In his Alpha Protocol Let's Play, he mentions that he has/had a friend named Chris. * As confirmed by James and the TwitchTV mods during the March 24-hour livestream, he lives with Ashley and ClashJTM. However Clash has since moved out. * One of his known favorite songs is "Africa" by Toto, as shown by his GTA Vice City series. * Seamus is 5'9", which made him and Ze the shortest Creatures. * He is the creator of the famous Oscar jokes that now surround Immortal. This is a direct result of Immortal's killing Oscar in this video. * One of his most famous jokes is from this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=daflhab9URY which states that everytime he has sex, he uploads another video. * During the RTX 2013 Creature Panel, Seamus said that the worst game experience in his opinion was Dead Island Riptide (with all the technical problems he had), and not Brink, like the other creatures. * During Creature Talk, Seamus expresses how impressed he is with PayDay 2's evolution from the first one. But has yet said if he truly is a fan of it. * He hates Super Mario Land for the Game Boy. * Seamus' whiteboard in his office is broken, yet he proceeded to use it as it "still had a purpose." * Seamus joked in his Pokémon Gold LP that he will call his first child Zoe (pronouced Zo). * He is the sixth person to depart from the Creatures. ** He is the second to get a goodbye video on The Creature Hub. Gallery Links Category:SSoH Category:People Category:YouTubers